


Resume Control

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Connor just runs away from his problems, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I call bullshit, Manipulation, Mind Control, North is trying, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), They're all trying, Two Shot, Worried Markus (Detroit: Become Human), assasination attempt, basically a what if, because I say so, because honestly how did no one see Connor pulling out a gun, everyone has PTSD, everyone is concerned, no connor this is not how we emote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: North was many things, one of them isn't an idiot, so of course she's wary of the ex-deviant hunter, and when she sees him pull a gun on Markus on stage she doesn't think before tackling him off the stage.OrWhat if people actually you know, saw Connor pulling the gun on Markus
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Resume Control

**Author's Note:**

> hI its 1:40 and i just finished htis uhhh,  
> ill probabkyl edit it tomorrow, :))

_ “Tonight our people finally emerge from a long night.” _

Connor is standing up on the makeshift stage beside the leaders of Jericho, and the leaders of the revolution, the snowfall soft and careful, a simple residue of the storm that just ended. They’re standing before the androids from Jericho, and then hundreds he had freed from the cyberlife tower, standing before their people, their people who are finally free, the battle for rights is far from over but for once, for once there was hope brimming on the horizon. 

_ “From the very first day of our existence, we have kept our pain to ourselves…we suffered in silence.” _

Connor can barely suppress the smile that wants to fight its way onto his face, against the odds he was thrilled, eager to know what the future holds, and how he can help Markus’ people. 

_ “But now its time we raise our heads up, and show the humans who we really are!” _

Whatever Markus was about to say next fell on deaf ears as suddenly, the scene in front of him slips away into obscurity, only to be replaced with another, much less pleasant one, as one minute he’s there besides Markus and North, and the next, he’s in the Zen Garden, harsh snow whipping at his frame, a drastic change from the featherlight fall mere moments before, the wind blows violently and the fog obscures his vision as he stumbles in an attempt to gain footing on the rapid change.

Wrapping his arms around himself as the cold threatens to settle into his biocomponents and freeze them, which would effectively lock him rigid. This isn’t right, why is he here? He deviated, he had betrayed Amanda, Amanda, where is Amanda?

His eyes rapidly flick across the scene in front of him and, shes there, standing calmly in the storm in a white shawl, threatening to blend in and disappear within the snow and he nearly trips over moving closer to her.

“Amanda!” He calls out, hoping his voice won’t be lost to the wind as his arms wrap tighter around himself as he can feel his biocomponents threatening to lock up, his legs almost threatening to give out from underneath them and as she standings in front of him, straight posture and hands clasped in front of herself with that same calm look that she would always have plastered on at the beginning of mission reports he can’t help the distaste at the fact that he knows she can’t feel the cold, she can’t feel. 

His eyes search her cold and unforgiving ones as she watches him stumble closer, “Whats… what's happening?” He asks, unable to keep the key of desperation and fear out of his tone as her face doesn’t seem to flicker for even a moment.

“What was planned from the very beginning.” She stated calmly, not having to shout to be heard as the sentence was lost on Connor, but before he could even question what that meant she continued, tone unwavering, “You became compromised and became a deviant… we just had to wait for the right time to resume control of your program.” 

“Resume control?” He repeats, unable to keep the waiver of fear out of his voice, dread washing over him, they- cyberlife- had made a fail-safe, in case he ever did deviate, it made sense, after all, he was made to hunt deviants and would therefore usually be in close proximity, but even still, it wasn’t fair. 

“Y-you can’t do that!” He managed out, his voice stuttering as his internal systems began freezing over and locking up.

Amanda still, never faltering just smiled, “I’m afraid I can Connor.” Her tone turning into something akin to a parent scolding a child, telling them they can’t have a toy, “But don’t have any regrets, you did what you were designed to do, you accomplished your mission.” And with that, she disappeared, right in front of his eyes. 

“Amanda!” He called out feebly, no response coming from anywhere. His body now twisting around as he takes in his full surroundings, there has to be some way out, some way to get out of his own damn mind. 

He stumbles through the snow, nearly tripping over as his left foot threatens to lock up underneath him, every step he takes feels heavier than the last.

From where he is in the distance he can see the faint blue glow of something that, well something that never looked in place and stuck out in the calm abstractness of the zen garden, something Connor hadn’t thought to pay attention too until-

“By the way- I always leave an emergency exit in my programs… you never know.” Kamski. Did he know this was going to happen? 

It didn’t matter now, he can question it later, all he has to do is get there-

-

North was many things, an idiot, however, wasn’t one of them. So when the Deviant Hunter had first shown up on Jericho her first instinct was to rid of him, whichever way worked best, he had hunted down and killed her people, she didn’t care for that when Simon came back from what they had all thought for sure was his death claiming the deviant hunter had been on the roof and knew he was there but decided to not reveal him to the human.

Small mercies like Simon or not, he was a killer.

But then on Jericho he had helped their people escape, had taken down agents, killing a couple of them too for the cause, something North knew couldn’t have been easy for the newly found deviant.

Then at the Church, he was ready to die, to be executed like some animal if that was what Markus had wanted, it was clear he thought very little of himself.

It was… actually kind of sad. 

Whilst there were still some lingering thoughts and doubts in her mind, North trusted her gut when deep down she knew that Connor, like many other androids, were innocent and had just been following his programs before deviating. It was no different to house androids that had been programmed to cook and clean before deviating, it's just that his original program was a little more deadly.

Then he had led thousands of androids out of the cyberlife tower and across Detroit, winning over the government as the military retreated, they probably wouldn’t have been able to pull off the revolution without him. 

But now, standing on the makeshift stages in front of the thousands of androids, Markus giving his speech to their people was when she saw a glint from the corner of her eye, it was subtle and barely noticeable, but still there nonetheless and following it her eyes widened when she saw Connor had clicked off the safety of his gun and was now slowly lifting it up to face the barrel towards Markus, her eyes darted up to his, his expression was slack and blank, a polar opposite to the excited puppy look he had been sporting a minute ago, flicking her gaze to Markus, who, completely unaware to the gun trained on the back of his head continued to wrap up his speech. 

The thousands of androids uproaring sizzled out to background noise as Markus finished his speech as out of the corner of her eye she could also see Josh moving into action, both of them effectively tackling the ex-deviant hunter to the ground, the shot that rang out was lost to the sea of cheering androids as the three tumbled towards and eventually off the back of the makeshift stage, landing onto the snow with a loud thud, panicked yells of Markus and Simon coming from above as both North and Josh moved to pin down the RK800 who had now taken to attempting to throw them off, obviously having not expected to be interrupted during the assassination attempt.

-

Connor was only feet away from the emergency exit, the cold and wind still whipping at his frame, he couldn’t feel 15.4% of his biocomponents anymore, although

weather this was due to loss of feeling or because they had stop functioning was unknown and it was when he was only a foot away when his legs finally gave in to the cold, locking up beneath him forcing him to collapse just before it,

Gritting his teeth he shook his head, he would not fail, and with one final push of strength he lifted his hand and slammed it down, unaware if it hit its target or not, shutting his eyes as his vision went bright.

-

What Connor didn’t expect when he reopened his eyes and when his hearing returned was to be greeted with the face of one very angry Noth, yelling not at him but nonetheless in his face, “I knew it!” She spat viciously, “I knew he couldn’t be trusted!” She yelled, Connor realising the reason she was in his face was that she was sitting behind his head and holding his wrist down with a death grip in the snow, gaging the rest of his surroundings he found Josh was on top of him holding his shoulders down and just past Josh’s shoulder he could see Markus, the multi-colored eyes of the deviant leader basically boring into his non-existent soul. 

He opened his mouth to say something but North beat him to it, “What, lost your fight in you already deviant hunter?” She sneered, her grip on his wrists never loosening.

Connor was at loss, opening and closing his mouth multiple times before finally letting out a dry “..what?” dread pooling in his non-existent gut as he starts piecing together what probably happened, his eyes scanning the rest of the surroundings to see his gun discarded to the side in the snow, before moving them to behind Josh where the indents in the snow showed there was a clear struggle and he felt his mouth go dry..

he had tried to hurt someone. 

** Stress Levels: 76% ^  **

However, he doesn’t get a response so he takes a moment to get the words, “What… what did I do?” and that seemed to give everyone a run for their money as they all stared blankly for a moment before Connor could see the emotions flicking across their faces as they tried to decipher what that could mean, however, their silence just seemed to cause for more alarm. 

** Stress Levels: 92% ^  **

“Connor, you need to lower your stress levels and explain.” Markus said carefully, his voice guarded as Connors mind raced, he nearly hurt someone, he could’ve hurt someone, all because he was too weak and now they were going too- “Connor!” Markus said firmly, locking his mismatched eyes onto Connors causing Connors mind to stop reeling,

He needed too, he needed to calm down, needed to explain what happened, and so he took in a few shuddering breaths, cooling his systems that threatened to overheat from the stress.

** Stress Levels 83% v **

If Connor could have, he would’ve scooted back as Markus crouched next to him, studying him for a few moments before slowly asking, repeating the question from before, “What happened from your perspective Connor?” His expression was unreadable as Connor blinked.

“I…” He started before stopping as he voice managed to break on the single syllable, taking another moment he carefully said, “I was called back into my ‘mind palace’ by my mission handler…” He said pausing for a second, his eyes darting away from Markus’ “She said they had been waiting for this..” 

“Waiting for what, Connor?” He pressed as Connor vaguely felt both Josh and North loosening their grips and if you asked Connor why he did what he did next he wouldn’t be able to tell you but all he knew was that he was a danger, a danger to Markus, a danger to Jericho, a danger to the revolution and that he needed to get out, get out before cyberlife could take back over and hurt them, he needed to get out, get out, get out,  **_ get out get out getoutgetougetout-  _ **

Reeling his wrists from underneath Norths grip before bringing up his hands and shoving her back hard enough to send her tumbling, before bringing up his feet up underneath Josh and planting them on the other androids stomach area and kicking him- hard, causing the other android to also fall backwards, rolling back a good couple metres, and all four Jericho leaders quickly moved to recover from the retaliation and possibly restrain him again.

But the RK800 was quicker as he rolled away, using the momentum to bring himself to his feet taking five stumbling steps back and falling down into a defensive stance his eyes darting wildly between each of the four people in front of them, Josh who had managed to get his footing back stood behind Markus, not yet in an offensive position but looking ready to drop into one, as well as Simon, North who recovered slower than Josh has just stood up and moved to go forward but Markus put out a hand in front of her, signaling not to as Connor continued to slowly shuffled away from the leaders as Markus held his hands out in a non-threatening manner, “We just want to understand Connor.” He said gently, and Connor…

Connor ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> North and Josh: excuse me is that a gun- sir thats no allowed  
> Connor: what ahahaaa i didnt have a gun  
> Everyone: yes you did  
> Connor: ahah fuq  
> Markus: Connor talk to us blease  
> Connor: aight bye 
> 
> So uh yeah, I came up with this at 1am and wrote it in forty minutes ra9 save us all


End file.
